Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the twelve-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. She is in sixth grade. In Dance Moms Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancerhttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1677056/dance-moms-abby-lee-miller-ungrateful-moms.jhtml; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work-ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. Paige was one of the first to be at the bottom of the pyramid, with Nia and Mackenzie. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. However, Paige once was placed at the top of the pyramid in Bullets and Ballet, following a winning solo in the previous episode. Paige is especially eager to cheer and support her teammates, but in Guess Who's Back?, Abby criticized her kindness as another distraction from self-improvement. She is easily upset by the arguments and criticisms that happen on the show, Kelly describing her daughter as a "sensitive kid" in the episode Bullets and Ballet. In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she and Brooke were both put on probation, but Paige had this status removed in How Do You Like Them Apples? During the second half of season two, Paige broke her foot in Guess Who's Back?, told by doctors she could not dance 4-6 weeks; Abby had her sit and take notes during practice, with Paige still attending competitions. Paige was soon released from her restrictive boot, but couldn't do many of her tricks, still suffering from pain in the late-season episode Solo Fever. Pre-Dance Moms Dances Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Brave New Girl *Honey Bun (Pictures) *Boys Boys Boys (Pictures) Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Camille, Colette and Fifi (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Pin-Up Girls (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) Pre-Dance Moms Group Dances *Charleston (with Chloe Lukasiak, Brooke Hyland, Brandon Pent, etc) (Pictures) *5 Little Monkeys (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Brave New Girl: 3rd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2009, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120313225136/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat.htm *Honey Bun: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (2010, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120324210937/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat10.htm *Boys Boys Boys: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2011, Las Vegas)http://web.archive.org/web/20120116173858/http://www.deadance.com/us/titlenvnat11.htm Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B Season 3 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Trivia *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/kelly-brooke-and-paige *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak, and with their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies".http://chloelukasiak.net/dancemoms-facts *Throughout the second season, Paige's hair style has frequently changed from being a short bob to being long and curly. *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist. *Her favorite subject is math. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Her dog's name is Buddy. *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Paige made a minor cameo in Drop Dead Diva in a video used to testify against Abby. *Her star sign is Scorpio. *Paige has a celebrity crush on Justin Bieber. *Her older sister, Brooke, is also a dancer at ALDC. Gallery To view the gallery for Paige Hyland, [[Paige Hyland/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * * * * * *paigehyland.com unofficial detailed site *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Paige Hyland" *Lifetime page about Paige, Brooke and Kelly References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:12 Year Olds